indiefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
The Cure
The Cure is een in 1976 in Crawley (Verenigd Koninkrijk) gevormde newwaveband. Oorspronkelijk heette de band The Easy Cure. De band wordt naast new wave ook geplaatst in de genres gothic rock en postpunk, alhoewel de band zelf niet erg blij is met deze etiketten. Biografie De band debuteerde in 1979 met het album Three Imaginary boys. De eerste single, Killing an Arab, zorgde al meteen voor controverse vanwege het vermeende racistische karakter van het nummer. In feite was het gebaseerd op de roman De vreemdeling van Albert Camus. Maar het was de single 'Boys don´t cry' die in juni 1979 voor de groep de weg naar een bescheiden cultstatus opende. In 1980 brak The Cure grootschalig door met de LP Seventeen Seconds, waarvan de single A Forest een internationale hit werd. De stijl van Seventeen Seconds werd door sommigen gothic of postpunk genoemd; een stijl die zwaar aanleunt bij de muziek van Joy Division en waartoe ook Siouxsie and the Banshees zich bekeerden. Na Pornography zette Robert Smith, zanger/gitarist en bezieler van The Cure, de groep op non-actief en legde hij zich bijna volledig toe op Siouxsie and the Banshees, waar hij inviel als gitarist. Ook maakte hij toen samen met de bassist van the Banshees, Steven Severin, de plaat "Blue Sunshine" dat uitgebracht werd onder de groepsnaam "The Glove". Begin jaren tachtig bracht Smith enkele eigen nummers uit onder de naam The Cure. Met succesvolle nummers als Let's go to bed, The Walk en The Lovecats brak hij volledig met de doemmuziek van de vorige albums: Seventeen Seconds, Faith en Pornography. In deze tijd (be)speelt Robert Smith ook de media met vage uitspraken en zinspeelt hij vaak op het einde van de band. In de loop van de jaren tachtig bleef het geluid van The Cure zich bewegen tussen de lichtvoetigheid van hun debuutalbum en het doemgeluid van A Forest. De band groeide daarmee uit tot een van de populairste newwavebands. Op de albums '"The Top'', '"The head on the door'' en Kiss me Kiss me Kiss me zijn nog steeds zware nummers te vinden. De depressieve en volgens velen suïcidale Robert Smith was in die tijd een tieneridool. De albums Bloodflowers en The Cure zijn weer doorspekt met zware geluid van de tijd van Pornography en Faith. In deze tijd wordt ook de dvd Trilogy in Berlijn opgenomen met alleen nummers van Bloodflowers, Pornography en Disintegration. Als extra staan er twee nummers op van het album Kiss me Kiss me Kiss me : The Kiss en If only tonight we could sleep. Ook maakte The Cure in 1995 de Dredd Song voor de film Judge Dredd, met Sylvester Stallone in de hoofdrol. Pas in 2004 werd het op CD uitgebracht in Join the Dots: B-Sides & Rarities 1978–2001 (The Fiction Years). Tijdens de jaren negentig en in het nieuwe millennium staat de band minder op de voorgrond, tot een nieuwe lichting succesvolle groepen, waaronder The Departure, The Go-Betweens, Interpol en Editors The Cure als inspiratiebron citeren. In 2004 resulteert dit in een aantal nieuwe projecten en een nieuwe cd, The Cure genaamd, die volgens Robert Smith de essentie van de groep vat. In mei 2008 liet The Cure via MySpace weten dat ze een dertiende album uit zouden brengen. Waarschijnlijk zal het album op 13 september 2008 uitkomen. De band liet ook weten dat ze tot aan de release van het album op elke dertiende dag van de maand (mei, juni, juli en augustus) een single uit zouden brengen. Op 13 mei kwam dan ook The Only One uit, gevolgd door Freakshow in juni. De muziek na de punk wordt wel eens new wave genoemd: de nieuwe golf. Een stroming in de muziek die dient als de zwaar melancholische tegenhanger van de punk, verwoord door onder meer The Cure, The Smiths, Siouxsie and the Banshees en Joy Division. Bezetting * Robert Smith (zang, gitaar, keyboards) * Michael Dempsey (basgitaar, tot 1979) * Lol Tolhurst (percussie, keyboards; tot 1989) * Porl Thompson (gitaar; 1977-1978, 1984-1992 en terug vanaf 2005) * Simon Gallup (basgitaar; 1979-1982, sinds 1985) * Matthieu Hartley (keyboards; 1979-1980) * Phil Thornalley (basgitaar; 1983-1984) * Andy Anderson (percussie; 1983-1984) * Boris Williams (percussie; 1984-1994) * Roger O'Donnell (keyboards; 1987-1990, 1995-2005) * Perry Bamonte (keyboards, gitaar; 1990-2005) * Jason Cooper (percussie; sinds 1995) Discografie Studio-albums * Three Imaginary Boys (1979; in de VS in 1980 heruitgebracht onder de titel 'Boys Don't Cry') * Seventeen Seconds (1980) * Faith (1981) * Pornography (1982) * Japanese Whispers (1983) * The Top (1984) * The Head on the Door (1985) * Kiss Me, Kiss Me, Kiss Me (1987) * Disintegration (1989) * Wish (1992) * Wild Mood Swings (1996) * Bloodflowers (2000) * The Cure (2004) * 4:13 Dream (13 oktober 2008) Live-albums * Concert : The Cure Live (1984) * Entreat (1990) * Paris (1993) * Show (1993) Videografie * Live in Japan (1985 - Enkel in Japan) * Tea party (1985 - Enkel in Japan) * Staring at the Sea - The Images (1986) * The Cure in Orange (1987) * Picture Show (1991) * Play Out (1991) * Show (1993) * Galore (1997) * Greatest Hits (2001) * Trilogy (2003) * The Cure: Festival 2005 (2006) Verzamelalbums * The Walk (1983) * Staring at the Sea: The Singles (1986) * Galore (1997) * Greatest Hits (2001; bevat twee nieuwe nummers) * Join the Dots: B-Sides and Rarities, 1978-2001 (The Fiction Years) (2004) Overige * The Peel Sessions (1988) * Mixed Up (1990; remixes) * Join the Dots (b-sides en andere rariteiten) Externe link(s) * Officiële website Cure, the Cure, the Cure, the Cure, the